


Walking Beauty.

by AshTheLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute but cheesy oops, Falling In Love, M/M, Niall loves food, Sappy Shit, a little of ziam, a lot of fluff, everybody loves Niall, larry - Freeform, mutual flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLarrie/pseuds/AshTheLarrie
Summary: Louis thought he had everything. Then, he met Harry. Now, he has everything.Or, an AU where Louis and Harry are expected to fall in love with the art in the exhibition they're both attending but fall for each other, instead.





	Walking Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HELLO, MY LOVES.  
> First thing's first, this is my first fic, ever. And I'm really nervous because this can potentially be a big disaster but I'm taking the chance. So, please bear with me because English is not my first language and hence, there will be grammatical errors. 
> 
> Anyway, i really hope you enjoy. Please do leave your suggestions, honest thoughts, kudos, love, hate and whatever you want in the comments down below. Thank you. :)
> 
> My twitter : @AshiaKhanna

Mornings are supposed to start with the sweet chirruping of birds and welcoming sun rays peaking through the blinds . Atleast, that's what happens in movies. In Louis' case, though, it starts off with the sound of his annoying alarm clock and the excited shrieks of his best friend.

"Liam James Payne, what fuck is the matter with you?" asks Louis, disgruntled.

"Today's the 25th, Lou !!!!! Do you even remember what day it is ?! " Liam squeals, his eyes literally radiating happiness and excitement.

"Oh yeah, that art thing" Louis says, completely unenthused.

"It's not just an 'art thing' " Liam says, annoyed. "it's really an experience, something out of the ordinary, something so pure and-"

"Yeaaaah, Payno. I get it. Something so pure and beautiful blah blah, you've been going on about this for quite a long time now and I've had the honour to listen to it for about 100 times now, so thank you." Louis completes of with his evergreen sarcastic smile.

"NO, Lou, you just don't get it. I-" Liam tries to convince his best friend for what feels like the 100th time. "Okay fine, I get you, you're an art enthusiast and shit but like who keeps an exhibition at this ungodly hour? The sun's not even up yet. " Louis complains.

"It's 10 'o clock, Louis." 

"yeah, whatever. Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes" Louis throws his head back on the pillow already on the verge to fall back to sleep.

"Noooooo. Please." Liam says with those puppy dog eyes of his. God forbid if his puppy dog face wasn't just so convincing and if he wasn't Louis' best friend, Louis would be snoring to glory and having the sweetest dreams already.

"Ugh. Fine. But you can't use that puppy dog face for another year. " Louis says seriously.

"Deal." Liam visibly beams.

///

They reach the venue an hour later and Louis is already tried.

But for the sake of his friend's happiness, gets ready to go inside until he sees Liam visibly nervous. "Um, Payno? What's the matter, mate?"

"Uh nothing... It's... nothing" Liam stutters.

"Yeah sure, after 13 years of friendship, you think I wouldn't know when you're nervous enough to wee in your pants?" Louis counters.

"Louis...It's nothing, really. It's just that I've been waiting to see this exhibition for a long time and I might actually get to meet the mastermind behind this exhibition" Liam says quite...Shyly? Why was he shy?

"Oh yeah, that Zack Malik guy" Louis says.

"Zayn Malik." Liam says almost offended.

"Woah okay sorry, my bad. Anyway, you ready to go? "

"Yeah, yeah let's go" Liam says with anticipation.

///

Louis regrets entering the exhibition the moment he enters it.

"Ugh, too many people" said Louis with disgust.

"So, what do you expect it to be a deserted exhibition? Of course it will be bustling, it's Zayn Malik's exhibition. " Liam says with a glimmer in his eye. Why was he being so...Weird?

"Well damn okay , Payno."

  
That was the last he saw of Liam for a long time because Liam was off to admire some of Zayn Malik's masterpieces and Louis was left to wander about and find something remotely entertaining.

What he doesn't expect to find is, his soulmate.

///

"Harry, I don't get it. I don't really get the deal with this or the deal with art as a whole" Niall complains.

"oh come on, Nialler. This is a masterpiece. How hard is it to admire a masterpiece?" Harry asks as if admiring and appreciating art was everyone's cup of tea.

"5 parallel lines drawn in a criss-cross manner with two of the lines being extremely sloppy, is art to you? I really don't get how this is art let alone a masterpiece." Niall whines.

"It's called abstract art. And not everyone has the capability to like art. So it's okay, you're missing out on a lot, though." Harry says with a shrug.

"And you're missing out on a lot by not taking hot guys on dates and by wasting your time here." Niall says with disappointment.

"Why excuse me, Niall, I know how to spend my time, thank you very much" Harry says, offended.

"D'ya mate? Wouldn't you rather admire someone's ass than admire this" Niall says as he points at another piece of art which was messy but beautiful.

"No, I'm fine with admiring what is on the canvas. Although, a person's body is like a canvas with -"

"Alright, alright that's enough, I've heard enough of "your body is your own canvas" shit from you." Niall interrupts.

"What are you doing at an art exhibition, again?" Harry asks with a fake annoyance. Because the truth is, he is the one who dragged the irish blonde from his usual drinking and partying with the excuse of spending some quality time with his best friend.

"Did you really just ask me that, Harold?"

" 'm sorry, I forgot -"

"I was promised free drinks."

"You'll get it, if you could just wait."

"I've been waiting for a long time for many things like you getting together with someone great, maybe that should be my aim for today? Finding some guy who's crazy about you the way you're crazy about art." Niall brightens up a bit, excited about his new goal.

"Or maybe you don't do that and admire-"

"Nope. It's settled. I'm gonna find you a masterpiece, someone whom you can admire, touch and do so much more" Niall said with a cheeky smile. And with that he fled the scene without even waiting to hear what his best friend's gotta say.

///

  
 Louis was just wandering about the exhibition when he spots two of his close friends. Oli and Calvin.  
The trio were the best if friends ever since college. They've drifted apart but they're still close, somehow. And Louis is absolutely delighted to see them to say the least.

"Come on, Cal, let's get out of here." Oli whines.

"No, Oli, you don't get it. I need to find her." Calvin protests.

Truth is, Calvin and his girlfriend, Brenda fought so he was just in search of her to make things right, Oli, however, was dragged into tho for no apparent reason, he just wanted to go somewhere because he had nothing to do but now, he was having second thoughts.

"Oi! Lads! Ratatouille? Cal?" Louis almost shouts.

"Ratatouille? That can only mean one person" oli says.

"LOUIS!" Oli and Calvin say in unison.

"The fuck are you doing in an art exhibition, mate?"

"I could ask you lads the same thing."

"Ahh, well, Cal over here has-"

"Hey we can discuss that later. Louis, honestly though, what are you doing here?" Calvin interwines.

"Liam. Enough said"

"So he dragged you into all of this?" Oli laughs.

"Ugh, yeah. And I was bored to death until now." Louis groans.

"Let's go get you some drinks, Lou." Oli says cheerfully.

"Wait ! there are drinks !?!?!" Louis exclaims.

"Uh yes, free ones at that!"

"Then, what the fuck are we waiting for, let's go."

///

It's not until Louis decides to take a casual selfie with his friends that he sees it.

Or, seems _him_ rather.

"Oi, time for a selfie. The lighting is gooooood" Louis exclaims.

"Damn mate, are you drunk already?"

"No. I just want a selfie with my friends" Louis says innocently.

"Okay okay, let's take one"

And they do. That's when Louis sees him for the first time in his life.

"Ay siiiiiiiick picture, I'm gonna post it." Louis says.

Just when he looks at the picture one last time , he sees a figure unknowingly photo bombing their picture. And Louis thinks he has seen the most beautiful person ever.

"Oye, tommo, what's gotten into you !? You're literally frozen" Oli chuckles.

"Uh erm yeah... uh" Louis stutters.

"Spit it out, Tommo, did you see a ghost or summat" Calvin laughs.

"No. Just see for yourself. Here you go"

Louis hands the picture over to his friends hoping that they'd see what he sees.

"I don't see it." Oli exclaims.

"Neither do I... Wait I think I see it-" Calvin says.

"Really you do?!?! Thank god. I thought I was the only one" Louis exclaims.

 "It's Oli's hair. Time for a haircut, mate!" Calvin laughs hysterically.

_This bitch._

"Oh for fucks sake" Oli and Louis say at the same time.

"Come on you guys, look at that" Louis points at the photo "near my head"

"What? Those lights?"

"Not the lights, dickhead. That guy" Louis says slightly irritated. He's irritated because he seems to be the only one who sees it. Crystal clear. The beauty is just crystal clear.

 "Are you talking about mini Mick Jagger over there" Oli asks.

"Oh the photo bomber? You can easily crop him off, Tommo, no need to worry -" Calvin says.

"No why would I ever do that!?!?" Louis says a bit too sternly.

  
"Woah okay, mate. It's not like he's your boyfriend or something"

 _He isn't. But I wish he was._ Louis thinks. _Wait WHAT._ Louis did not just say that. He doesn't even know the guy.

"Wait. You're actually considering it? Is this that love at first sight shit" Oli says excitedly.

"What the fuck, no. I don't even know the guy let alone feel things for him. Okay he's just a tad bit attractive." Louis says defensively.

"A tad bit? Mate, if I were gay, I'd be buying him drinks right now." Calvin says.

"But the drinks here are free." Louis says in hopes of changing the subject.

"Right...Now, man up and go ask him out." Oli says.

"I agree with ratatouille over here. Do it Tommo, come on. And if you are able to do it, you might just end up doing him. Just saying." Calvin says with a smirk.

"Hey stop calling me ratatouille." Oli says with a slap to Calvin's shoulder.

And in the midst of his friends' banter, Louis could only think of the boy with the long legs and rich chocolatey curls.

 ///

Niall comes back with not potential dates for harry but with two free drinks.

"No luck, huh" Harry asks mockingly.

"Nope. Didn't see anyone worthy, yet. But don't you worry. I will. Now drink up, harold." Niall says handing him a glass.

Harry takes it happily. He really needs it.

"Harry!!!!!!!" Niall exclaims suddenly.

"What !? What is it, Niall ??" Harry asks, slightly alarmed.

"10 o' clock." Niall says while vigorously pointing his head to a particular direction.

"It's around 12 p.m, Niall. Are you already drunk?" Harry asks unenthused, clearly not getting the slang.

"Not that, you idiot. It means a hot guy is checking you out in that direction." Says Niall pointing subtly to where Louis stands blatantly staring at Harry. Or in his words, 'admiring the beauty'.

_Okay Niall has been in America for far too long._

And when Harry looks towards Louis' direction, he thinks he might've seen the most attractive man to have stepped on this earth.

He thinks, as cheesy as this might sound, Louis looks like a angel who was sent from heaven just to bless his eyes.

"Fuck" Harry breathes.

///

 _Fuck._ Louis thinks.

_He's been caught._

  
"shit shit shit." Louis says frantically.

  
"What? What is it tommo?" Oli asks.

"Uhm so I was staring at that guy from the picture for a bit too long and I think I was too obvious because he's staring right at me, now" Louis says nervously, looking everywhere but at the guy.

"Oh shit, you're right. He's looking right at you. And another blonde guy is looking at you too. Possibly his friend? Maybe he's playing match maker too and wants you two to get together like we do" Oli says a little too excitedly.

"For fucks sake, Louis. Go approach him. Come on, you've done this before." Calvin says.

And that's right. Louis has done this before with guys. Approached them respectfully and has had great outcomes. But this is different for some unknown reason.

"I can't... Uhm it's too- I don't even know" Louis says looking down at his feet.

  
_What's happening to him?_

"Oh no, Louis. You've haven't even approached him yet and he's already got you wrapped around his finger. You're losing your tommo touch." Oli says with disapproval.

"What!?! No! I've not lost my touch. In fact, I'll prove it to you right now. I'll go approach him and ask him out right now." Louis says with determination.

Nobody questions the affect he has on people.

Louis doesn't wait for his friend's response and goes straight towards the boy he's been longing to talk to.

And he swore he could hear the sound of a hi-fi from behind. Possibly his friends enjoying the victory of sending their Donny boy to his apparent death.

What the fuck was he gonna say? Louis had forgotten all his smooth one liners and the simplicities of flattering someone.

///

"Now that's what you call a masterpiece." Niall says.

"Harry?"

"HARRY!?!?"

"Uh yeah, what is it?" Harry says finally a bit too shaken from his thoughts of the beautiful boy.

"What are you waiting for !? Go ask him out, harold!!!!"

"Wait what. Well, if you're getting so impatient why don't you go and ask him out."

"I would. But I wouldn't know what to tell Demi" Niall laughs.

"Ugh Niall you and your dumb jokes"

"Come on, haz, you love them. Oh my god !!!! he's walking towards you, Harry look!!!!" Niall says with a bit too much of excitement.

And he's right. He's walking towards Harry with an expression he can't quite read but damn. What a beauty. A walking beauty, Harry thinks to himself.

 ///

"Fuck. How's my hair? Does my breath stink? Do I look approachable?" Harry asks, nervously.

"Still curly. Breath's minty fresh. And yes, Haz, you always look approachable." Niall assures him.

And before he knows it, he's face to face with Louis. Harry takes a step forward, wanting to get a closer look of this fit boy who's appeared before him.

And before he knows it, Harry sprints into Louis' arms.

_What a great time to trip. Fucking shoelaces._

Reality hits Harry quite instantly and he realizes that Louis is actually trying to keep him steady. What an angel. But then it it hits him like a truck that he's a grown man and this is not one of those cheesy movies where the hero will be willing to hold you for as long as you want.

"Oops." Harry says, completely embarrassed.

"Hi." Louis says with a smile.  
A very beautiful smile, Harry might add.

"You alright there?"

"Shit, yeah. Thank you" Harry says finally getting himself away from Louis (with great difficulty) and trying not to look as flustered and dishevelled as he feels.

"it's okay, mate" Louis assures.

 _Mate._   _Did he just mate zone me?_ Harry thinks.

"Uhm yeah thanks"

 _I just mate zoned him..._ is what Louis thinks.

Harry and Louis both hear snickering behind them. And when they turn back, it's Niall, of course. He's trying his best not to laugh.

"What's so funny, mate?" Louis asks.

_Ah so he calls everybody 'mate'._

"Oh it's just... nothing... This is cute. Anyway, you a art enthusiast, just like my friend Harry Edward Styles?" Niall asks, emphazing on Harry's name with the brightest smile the blonde could manage.

"Thanks for giving him my entire name, Niall. Why not give him my address? Blood group? Dick size?" Harry whispers, annoyed.

"Eh mate, how'd I know your dick size. Him, on the other hand, might get to know that type of information soon-" Niall says not so subtly pointing at Louis.

"For fucks sake, Niall, shut up, I don't even know his name"

"I'm Louis William Tomlinson, by the way. And no, blonde boy, I'm far from an art enthusiast. I frankly don't know two shits about art." Louis says interrupting their tiny banter."

"Nice to meet you, Louis" Harry says with a kind smile.

_His name's Louis. I have his full name. And he's funny. Fuck he's perfect-_

"OH! that's perfect. Finally an anti art person, I love it! I'm Niall James Horan, by the way." Niall laughs and interrupts Harry's thoughts.

Okay apparently they're all using full names in their introduction from now onwards.

  _Everything is great. Everything is fucking great. Niall has found a new best friend and I'm just standing here, awkwardly admiring Louis' beauty, which I don't mind, to be honest. But I need more._ Harry thinks.

Harry wants to dive into those beautiful baby blue eyes of this gorgeous boy. Quite poetic and sappy, but that's what he wants, he needs it. Harry deserves love, too.

"Oye Bambi legs! Are you the shy type or are you this silent usually?" Louis asks with a smile, it seemed quite flirty.

"Oh no, Harry's a real talker. He never shuts up about art. I don't know -" Niall tries to continue but he can't.

"Okay, thank you, Niall. I'll take it from here. Yeah, I love to talk about art. But I don't want to bore you so-" Harry says, looking down, fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh no no, please don't hold yourself back. Enlighten me, young Harold. " Louis says, with that dashing smile, again.

_Totally loving the pet names._

He hears Niall fake cough and averts his attention to his best friend who being a bit of an ass right now.

"Okay, lads, you do whatever you want. Enlighten eachother. I've to take this call. It's me girlfriend. So, bye, enjoy!- yeah, hey demi! Babe!" Niall rushes off with a smirk.

Harry's quite glad, to be honest. Now, he's got this beautiful boy all to himself.

///

"So what do you wanna know about?"

"Uhm I don't know...Tell me about your favorite piece!"

"Yeah, okay!" Harry visibly beams.

 _so fucking when he smiles_ Louis couldn't help but think about Harry's beautiful dimples and how he just wants to get as close as possible. But he stops himself.

_Give it some time, Tommo._

"So... This is my favorite piece." Harry says pointing to a very vibrant canvas, quite large and exquisite, to say the least. It might look like one of those abstract pieces of art that no one really understands, but Harry does. Harry knows the real meaning behind it.

"It might look just colourful to you, but it really has a deep meaning" Harry begins.

"Is it as deep as your voice?" Louis asks with a cheeky smile.

Harry is completely flustered. He knows he has a deep voice but just the thought of Louis noticing it and thinking about it, makes him weak in the knees.

"Uhhh yeah" Harry stutters.

  
"Come on, Haz, continue" Louis encourages.

_Haz, again, loving the pet names._

"Okay, Lou"

_Two can play the pet name game._

"So yeah! Where were we?! Right...This piece means alot to me. It has all these vibrant colours splashed on top of the other. One might think, you'd get another colour out of just randomly splashing some colours together, but that's not the case here. We have different colours expressing different emotions. Red, black, yellow, green, white and my favorite, blue."

Harry might've or might've not looked straight into Louis' baby blue eyes when he said that. Yes, he's becoming quite brave now.

And now it was Louis' time to feel flustered. He looks evidently flushed with rosy cheeks in sharp contrast with his amazing cheekbones. Quite adorable and hot at the same time.

"Woah. Tell me more"

"Yeah so... The meaning behind this painting, to me, is our very own mind. It represents our mind. So many different emotions just splashed together and somehow, it's all just so beautiful and makes so much sense, to me, atleast. Guess that's why Zayn calls this one, 'Mind of Mine'."

  
"Fuck. That's so cool. I've never seen art in that way. So thanks, Harry, really. I don't regret coming here now." Louis says feeling actually enlightened.

"No problem! Oh, you were having second thoughts on coming here?"

"You know, my best friend, Liam kinda forced me to 'cause-" Louis is interrupted by the sight of his best friend.

"Speaking of Liam, he's right there. Hey!!!! Payno!? Here!"

"Speaking of friends, Zayn Malik is coming our way, too." Harry says waving.

"Tommo, sorry, couldn't see you there." Liam says laughing.

Louis swats Liam's hand for indirectly making a comment about his height right in front of Harry who is...his...uh...Harry.

"Ow! What was that for!? And who do we have here? Got a friend for yourself?!" Liam questions.

"And that would be Mr. Harry Styles, my number 1 fan, he was the one who actually made all this come to life, he helped me set up the exhibition" Zayn says putting a hand over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh! That's amazing! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Liam says shaking Harry's hand.

"Likewise." Harry says with his evergreen smile.

"Oh and louis, this is -"

  
"Yes yes the one and only Zac- Zayn Malik! How can I not know. All you do is talk about him, Zayn this! Zayn that! And I don't blame you, he's a piece of art himself!" Louis says without realizing.

"Louis-" Liam grunts.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry. I kind of ramble when I don't know what to say. I-"

"Hey, it's okay Louis, and thank you! Thank you, Liam" Zayn says with a special smile directed only at Liam.

_What's going on here again?_

 "Awww. You guys are cute." Louis says in mocking baby voice.

"What?!" Ziam say in unison.

Liam is beet red and Zayn, well, the man is trying his best not to blush too much.

"Heyyyyy, we've a squad up in here, and Louis is still here. Good job, Harold" Niall says with a wink.

 _The fuck did he come from!?_ asks Harry to himself.

"Nialler! Yeah, your friend's got quite a mouth... I mean like uh- he can talk. You know with that deep voice, he makes even art sound so interesting and beautiful." Louis says, frazzled.

_what's gotten into him?_

Harry just smiles shyly and doesn't look at anyone, especially Niall because the lad's literally making kissing actions standing right behind Louis.

"Hey. Art **is** interesting and beautiful. You needed this young lad, who is very single by the way, to tell you that!?" Zayn questions with a smirk.

"Why, thank you, Zayn for that piece of information." Louis says with sass but he is also secretly happy that Harry styles is single.

They indulge themselves in different conversations for a bit. It really feels like they've all known eachother for a long time. But Louis can't wait anymore. He has to make a move.

"Meet me in the restroom in 5 minutes, I need to tell you something" Louis whispers in Harry's ear and excuses himself to the washroom.

 _okay did no one catch that?_ But harry did.

Chills ran through his spine from hearing Louis' raspy voice in a whisper.

After 5 minutes and 20 seconds, exactly, (Harry counted) Harry excuses himself to the washroom. He figured the extra 20 seconds would dissipate any suspicion. It clearly didn't.

"Good luck and have fun, mate" said Niall with his classy smirk and wink.

Harry doesn't respond, he just rushes off to the restroom.

Harry reaches the washroom in record time and is delighted to see Louis in the washroom, alone.

"Hi." Harry says with a grin.

"Oh thank god you're here, I thought you'd stood me up" Louis pouts.

_okay um. Why is he so fucking adorable and why would anyone ever do that to him?_

Harry is taken aback from his thoughts by Louis and his raspy voice and the proximity between them which Harry doesn't mind at all.

"So um... Thank for that art thing, I really learnt alot."

"Don't worry about it. And it's okay if you don't think like I do. You know, as they say, beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder."

 _"Yeah and in my case, it lies right in front of my eyes..."_ Louis thinks... ** _OUT LOUD._**

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Did he just say that out load? _What the fuck, Tomlinson._ Well, Harry's flushed face either indicates that he's heard it or he has a terrible rash forming. The former is, unfortunately, more likely.

"Fuck. Uh harry- I didn't mean to. Shit. You must think I'm so cheesy and-"

"What!? No. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Harry says, absolutely flattered by Louis' words.

 _Stop smiling so much, styles. He didn't ask you to marry him._ But Harry can't help it. A gorgeous man is actually flirting with him and telling him the nicest things. He felt elated.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry smiles.

"Okay." Louis smiles back.

 And Louis just gets closer to him. The proximity is a bit overwhelming but it's good, it's better than good, to be honest. They take baby steps and are only inches away from getting too close.

"Say Harry, how long do I need to wait till you agree to go on a date with me? Do I really need to ask you? I mean, isn't it that obvious? I'm totally smitten over you. Who wouldn't be. And I really don't mind coming this close to you but I want more. I want to take you to tiny coffee shops where they sell the best coffee, talk to you for hours, kiss you, cuddle you and do so many incredible things to you. Make you mine. Stop me if I'm going overboard, but I don't know- I feel like ever since we first saw each other, that was literally like an hour ago, I know, but I felt something click, you know? You might think I'm crazy or something but I really want to see where this goes and I feel like you deserve the best and ugh. I started rambling, didn't i? I honestly don't know when I'll stop it's like a disease I cant-" Louis is interrupted by Harry's lips on his.

The kiss is sweet and so perfect. They fit. Like perfect jigsaw puzzle pieces. Almost like it was all meant to be.

Louis is completely taken aback but as soon as felt the soft pink lips he's been craving for for so long, he was okay. The kiss gets more heated once Harry's hands are on Louis hips and Louis' hands are tangled up in Harry's curls. Harry let's out a breathy moan once Louis pulls at his hair and this was enough invitation for Louis to use his tongue to deepen the kiss.

Harry doesn't know where he got this spontaneity from. Just grabbing the guy you like from his waist and kissing him. But he likes it. He likes it that his movements are not as slow as the way he talks.

Their mesmering kiss is interrupted by none other than Niall Horan

"Oh shit. Uhhhh - I'm sorry lads, please do continue." Niall says with a smirk and leaves the room.

_Harry's gonna kill him._

 "FUCK." Louis breathes.

"I know. Ugh Niall can be a real pain in the arse at times, I'm sorry -"

"No no. That was one hell of a kiss, Styles. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Louis smirks

"Well um yeah. Likewise. Really I loved it. Pretty unfortunate that it had to stop though" Harry says hoping he doesn't look too pushy and also hoping that Louis would just continue to kiss him.

"I can change that but you gotta tell me one thing. How come you initiated it? In all honesty, I thought I'd be the one to kiss you first"

"Well, as adorable as your rambling was, I couldn't resist myself. You are beautiful and you were right there in front of me, so close. So it would've been a dishonour to those pretty lips if I hadn't done it." Harry says looking quite proud of his explanation.

"Woah, Harold. You're quite good with words now shut up and kiss me , you fool."

But before Harry could say any further Louis' lips are back on his and it's just perfect, actually, better than perfect.

They both wanted more but they just had to wait a little bit because everybody was getting impatient and Harry's phone kept buzzing in between their snogging session.

"I really think you should get that" Louis says huffing in between their kisses.

"Ugh it's Zayn , he's gonna say something about the closing time of the exhibition or summat like that"

"Oh shit. What's the time?"

"2:05"

"Fuck. How long have we been kissing for?"

"Not that long considering we were interrupted around three time by three different people."

"Well what can you expect from the restroom of an art exhibition. Plus, there are free drinks, people obviously would want to take a wee" Louis says laughing.

In all honestly, they snogged for a solid 15 minutes with very daring touches and they really wanted more.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, Lou, ready to go?" Harry asks with a frown.

  
"Hey, cheer up. We'll get to finish off our snogging session, soon. You just wait" said Louis with a glimmer in his eyes.

And with that, they were out of the washroom.

///

 "oh my god, what were you guys doing in there? Making babies?" Niall exclaims.

"We would have if you hadn't interrupted us, neil" Louis said accusingly.

Harry knows Louis is joking, obviously. But he still feels butterflies in his stomach which is quite ridiculous, to be frank. They didn't even go out on their first date yet.

_Why did Louis affect him so much?_

Harry visibly blushes. 

"Shut up, Niall or I'll tell demi that you want a baby and is just too shy to ask her" Harry says with a smirk.

"Who's demi and I fucking love this idea." Louis asks.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE, STYLES. She's my lovely girlfriend, Louis, who is not at all ready to have a baby. We're too young, okay. " Niall argues.

"Woah woah, what's going on here? baby planning?" Zayn interrupts with a very blushed up Liam next to him.

"Yeah, we've decided to be the godfathers to yours and Liam's kid" Niall says teasingly.

Now it was Zayn's time to blush.

"Uhhhh"

"Yeah yeah, what were you guys even doing and Zayn, why is there a tomato in place of my best friend?" Louis asks.

Liam grabbed Louis by his hand.

  
"Louis Tomlinson, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Okay okay mate, I'm sorry. But it's pretty obvious that you like Zayn, you know. I should've known. But it's really cute and I'm pretty sure he likes you, too"

"Yeah well everyone including the entire art exhibition knows about my feels but that's not what I'm talking about. What's going on between you and Harry?"

Now this is typical Liam. Always looks out for him. And Louis doesn't blame him at all. He's has dated many assholes in the past. But Harry's not like that, he's sure of that for some reason. Harry looks too kind for this world, always so polite and sweet.

"Don't worry, Lima. He's a nice guy. I'll be fine. Also, let's go back to the whole Zayn situation. What do you kids think you're doing"

"Well okay only if you're sure...Ummmmm... what do you mean there's nothing going on" Liam says rather shyly.

"Oh give it a rest, Payno. You know what I'm talking about, now come on, I'm gonna get you a boyfriend."

Liam reluctantantly follows Louis back to their new friends.

And all this while when Liam and Louis were having their conversation, Zayn and Harry were arguing about how they should ask out Liam and Louis respectively.

"You should really ask Liam out. You guys would be so cute together. He doesn't really seem like the guy who'll make the first step, you know" suggests Harry.

"Yeah, Zaynie! Do it!" Niall interwines.

"Okay okay, I'll do it. But what about you, Styles? Not gonna ask Louis out?"

"Well...Um... He kinda did... And we-"

"They even had sex right there in your exhibition's restroom!!!!" Niall says with a fake gasp.

"What the hell, Niall. We did not have sex. We just kissed." Harry says blushing.

"Wow, that really did it for you I guess because you're glowing!"

And being the angel he's always been, Louis comes back with Liam and all Zayn's attention is directed towards Liam now.

"Um...So...Liam! I haven't asked you directly but I figured you already know what I'm getting at? I'd love to take you on a date that is, if you'll have me?"

_This fucker is so charming who wouldn't go on a date with him._

"Shit yeah of course. I'd love to." Liam beams with crinkly eyes because he's that happy.

And Louis is just as happy for him, maybe even happier. His best friend deserves only the best after all.

"Okay, well then that settles it! Hey, Harry, Louis, why don't we make it a double date!?" Zayn suggests with a wink.

"Uhmm zayn-" Harry starts only to get interrupted by Louis.

"Fantastic. Harold, up for it?"

_FUCK YES._

"Up for it."

And there's that.

Everyone's happy.

"Okay guys stop with the heart eyes already. Let's go! I'm starving" Niall whines.

They all laugh and head to the exit.

The double date was perfect and Niall was happy to have gotten his best friend a great guy along with two lovely friends for himself.

Everything is good. No scratch that, everything is perfect.

With Harry's hand intertwined with Louis', Louis knows that, now, he has everything and it's fucking great.

 

// THE END //


End file.
